


Panic Attacks

by kickthemorgan



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickthemorgan/pseuds/kickthemorgan
Summary: Tom has a panic attack before the premiere of Spider-Man: Homecoming, but Harrison is to the rescue.





	Panic Attacks

~Tom’s POV~

I leaned back on the wall, a sharp pain in my chest, my hands shook so bad I couldn’t even tie the tie on the suit. My heart beat was rapid and it felt as if the walls were caving in on me.

I was getting ready for the premiere of Homecoming as my mind thought it was the perfect time to put more stress on me by reminding me that Homecoming is a solo movie and not a movie that I only have a 30 minutes cameo in.

What if I mess up?

What if no one likes me?

What if no one likes the movie?

A million thoughts ran through my head. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my knees. I gripped my hair, begging for this to end. I felt something warm run down my cheek, I lightly rubbed at it to discover it was tears. I didn’t even know I was crying.

I heard a muffled knock on my door. I couldn’t hear it well due to the overwhelming screaming in my head. I didn’t even realize the door had open until I felt my hands being removed from my hair into someone else warm hands. 

“Tom,” A soft voice filled my head, “Hey, buddy.” There is was again.

I slowly lifted my head to be greeted by my best friend, Harrison’s, icy blue eyes. He was crouched down in front of me, my shaking hands in his. “It’s okay, you’re okay, Tom.” He brought my hands placed over his chest, “Breathe with me,” I nodded.

“Ready?”

I sniffed my tears away,

“1..”

I breathed in as he did,

“2..”

You’re alright, Tom

“3..”

I breathed out one last time. Everything back to the way it was, still shaking a bit. Harrison wiped the last bit of tears off my face with his thumb. He stood up and held his hands out to help me up, I took the offer and pulled myself up with his help. 

“You’re alright.” Harrison softly smiled and placed his hands on both my arms. “You are okay, right?”’ I scoffed and nodded. He pulled me in a warm hug, rubbing circles on my back, “It’s okay, Tommy” 

“God, what would I do without you?” I laughed through dry tears and hugged him again.

I never wanted this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is so bad lmao


End file.
